Or A New Beginning?
by Blackcatlover1
Summary: Izaya has been gone for four and a half years. When Shizuo sees him again, Izaya is with a little girl. Will Shizuo ever get rid of the annoying information broker? Or will he want to? Who is this child that is with Izaya? And when Izaya's demon returns... full summary inside. Warnings: Yoai, language, ect. SEQUEL TO 'IS THIS THE END' doesn't have to be read together though.
1. When I Reappeared

Summary: Izaya has been gone for four and a half years. When Shizuo sees him again, Izaya is with a little girl. Will Shizuo ever get rid of the annoying information broker? Or will he want to? Who is this child that is with Izaya? And when Izaya's demon returns will Izaya be able to stay strong for those he loves? Or will he finally crumble under the demon's voice?

When I reappear…

Chapter Rating: T+

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ayame.

A/N: Tada! Here's the sequel. I had already written this chapter so I figured that I would give it to you guys once I was finished tweaking it. So here it is, tweaked and ready to be read. This IS a sequel to the story 'Is This the End?' and I suggest you read 'Is This the End?' first but you don't have to. It makes understanding this story a lot easier.

Chapter One

It had been a long four and a half years since the Flea had disappeared after we had sex. There had not been any note, letter, or phone call from the informant either. It was obvious Celty knew where Izaya had gone but she was stubborn and wouldn't tell anyone. When Shizuo, Shinra, and Shiki-san had reached the Flea's apartment, it was empty of most everything personal. The only personal thing left was the chess board and a black queen sitting on it. Shizuo carried that black chess queen around in his pocket everywhere he went. It was a constant reminder of how he had screwed up and helped him make better choices. He now had a job at as a bartender in a club in Ikebukuro at night and as Tom's body guard during the day. He no longer lost control of his temper. He no longer owed the city any money and was actually doing pretty good. No one ran from him in fear. Life was doing him good. Until THAT day; the day when he saw Izaya again.

[blackcatlover1]

"Papai, Papai. Can we go to the sweets store? Please." Ayame asked her father. Izaya smiled.

"Of course, my little iris. As soon as Daddy gets some sushi for us to eat for dinner, we'll go to the sweets store and Papai will get you a big piece of fudge." Izaya said tickling the little girl in his arms. She giggled and hugged him around the neck. Izaya was dressed in a pair of jeans and a red long-sleeve shirt. He wasn't wearing what used to be his trademark black jacket with the white fur lining because it was too obvious. The last thing Izaya wanted right now was for Shizuo to see him.

"Will I ever get to meet Dad? You said he lived here in Tokyo. Will I get to meet him?" Ayame asked curiously. Izaya chuckled

"No my iris. Remember when Papai said that Dad didn't like your Papai. And that if we met him you were to go to Shinra's apartment and ask for Celty. Papai doesn't want you to get hurt and your Dad is a very dangerous man." He said.

"Okay." Ayame said disappointment in her voice. Izaya smiled as they approached Russian Sushi. Izaya turned and entered the small sushi shop.

"Can we have some fatty tuna please." He asked Simon. Simon glanced at him, wrote down the order, frowned, and then looked at him again.

"Izaya? You come back to Tokyo!" Simon exclaimed. Izaya smiled and resituated the shy child on his hip.

"Indeed. Would you mind keeping it between you and me? The less people who know I'm back the better." Izaya said. Simon nodded

"I keep secret. Shizuo has been better. He no more has anger problems." Simon said as he cooked up their fatty tuna.

"Still, it's better if he didn't know I was back." Izaya said.

"Who's little girl? Yours Izaya?" Simon asked smiling at Ayame.

"Yes, she's the reason why I left. I didn't want to raise her in this place but things happened and I had to return." Izaya said taking the container of fatty tuna from Simon.

"Simon understand. You come back for more fatty tuna Izaya. Simon missed you." Simon said as they left the sushi shop.

"He spoke funny." Ayame whispered to her father. Izaya smiled.

"He isn't very good at English. But he speaks fluent Russian." He said.

"To the sweets store!" Ayame said smiling. Izaya chuckled at her short attention span.

"Yes, to the sweets store." He said softly. They waited at a crosswalk. Ayame was humming a tune to herself and sucking on her thumb, a habit Izaya had been trying to break her of. Izaya felt a sensation of being watched. He turned his head to see Shizuo standing farther down the street staring straight at him.

'_Shit.'_ Izaya swore to himself. The walk sign lit up and Izaya quickly sprinted across the street and into the crowd. They passed the sweet store but Ayame had picked up on her Papai's worry and didn't say anything. She was perceptive for a four year old. Izaya glanced behind him to see Shizuo following them. He ducked into an alley way and set Ayame down.

"Ayame, listen to your Papai. I need you to go hide in this alley and take Papai's phone press the two button and tell the man you want to speak with Celty. When she gets on the phone tell her your name and that your Papai is in trouble. Okay?" Izaya said quickly. Ayame nodded and Izaya gave her a kiss on the forehead before dashing out of the alley. He could only pray that Celty would get Ayame. He could only pray. He rushed through the crowd glancing back every few seconds to see Shizuo quickly gaining on him. He turned into an alley way that he had thought led into another alley but was actually a dead end. He turned to leave the alley but found Shizuo at the mouth.

"Merda." Izaya swore under his breath.

"What do you think you're doing Flea?" Shizuo growled. Izaya gave him a weak smile.

"Just visiting." He said backing up until his back was against the wall. Shizuo smirked and advanced

"Somehow I think you're here to stay." Shizuo said. Izaya swallowed the lump in his throat. This did not look good for the informant broker.

"I'm not telling you anything Shizuo." Izaya snapped. He was like a cornered tiger; vicious.

"Okay, how about I go find that little girl you hid in the alley a few blocks back. Maybe if I have her you'll talk then." Shizuo said. Izaya paled causing Shizuo to laugh.

"Did I find the great Izaya Orihara's weakness? A little girl? How pathetic." Shizuo said before he began to leave the alley.

"STOP! Please leave Ayame out of this." Izaya said grabbing onto Shizuo's arm. It was the second mistake he made; the first being turning down the alley. Shizuo turned to look at him, rage in his eyes. Izaya gulped.

"Did you just touch me?" Shizuo asked as Izaya let go. Izaya backpedaled away from Shizuo, half of him was glad that Shizuo's attention was back on him, as long as it protected his dearest Ayame, whereas the other half of him wished Shizuo would just leave him alone. Izaya felt his body go numb from the rain of blows that Shizuo was delivering. Tears streamed down his face but Shizuo didn't seem to notice. Shizuo didn't even notice when Izaya finally gave way to unconsciousness or when Celty arrived until Celty wrapped shadows around Shizuo; stopping his blows.

**Stop Shizuo. Taking your frustration out on Izaya won't solve the problems. It'll only create more. Izaya's changed. He's a father now. **Celty typed and showed to a slowly calming down Shizuo

"You're telling me that…that little girl…was Izaya's daughter?" Shizuo asked struggling to put it all together

**Yes, and she's not going to be happy when she sees the condition her father's in.**

"Oh." Shizuo looked at what he'd done to Izaya. Half of Izaya's face was swollen which probably meant that Izaya wouldn't be able to see out of one eye for a few days. He probably had bruises all along his chest and could possibly have a broken rib. Izaya looked so helpless. His eyes were shut and he seemed like he was just asleep.

**Let me take him. You must be careful from now on. I'll make sure Izaya stays out of Ikebukuro but you have to let him enter it from time to time when he has to. You have to grow up and move on. Izaya has.** Celty typed before scooping the unconscious Izaya off the ground and carrying him to her bike.

"Wait. Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him that I love him still." Shizuo said to Celty. She nodded before disappearing down the road. Shizuo had just fucked up again. Just great; he had thought he had lost the man he loved once and now he seemed to have done it again. Izaya just seemed to bring out the worst and best in him.

[blackcatlover1]

_Two weeks later_

Izaya was working as an informant for Shiki-san again. This time he was less reckless though. He had someone to return to at night. He avoided going into Ikebukuro as Celty had requested, for the most part at least. He sighed; he had to go into Ikebukuro, there was a man by the name of Sosuke Heroja that he needed information from. He looked at Ayame who was sleeping on the couch beside him. She was so precious. He wouldn't trade her for the world. She was his and his alone. He would never tell Shizuo that he was the girl's other parent. It would be too dangerous. Setting his computer aside he scooped Ayame up and carried her to her room. Tucking her into bed he softly kissed her on her forehead before leaving the room and closing the door. He yawned and decided the job could wait until morning.

[blackcatlover1]

Please Review!


	2. I Feel Alone

Summary: Izaya has been gone for four and a half years. When Shizuo sees him again, Izaya is with a little girl. Will Shizuo ever get rid of the annoying information broker? Or will he want to? Who is this child that is with Izaya? And when Izaya's demon returns will Izaya be able to stay strong for those he loves? Or will he finally crumble under the demon's voice?

When I reappear I feel alone…

Chapter Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ayame.

A/N: Hi! I'm so glad that you decided to read this. It has more to do with Izaya and Shizuo than it does with Ayame but she does make an appearance. Shout outs will be at the end of the next chapter!

Chapter Two

Izaya hurried through the crowded streets of Ikebukuro to reach his destination. They were meeting at a coffee shop where Izaya would get the info in an envelope and Sosuke would get his money deposited into his account later if the information proved to be useful. He didn't want to get caught again by the annoying protozoan. Not after what he had done last time. Izaya whipped around a corner and into the coffee shop. He immediately spotted his client and made his way over.

"Do you have it?" Izaya asked. The man nodded and pulled out an envelope.

"Why don't you have a drink with me?" Sosuke asked.

"I have very little time. Being an informant is a very time consuming task." Izaya said scooping the envelope from the man's hands before sliding it into his shoulder bag. Izaya promptly turned and hurried out of the café. He was almost out of Ikebukuro when he spotted Shizuo. But Shizuo didn't notice him. Shizuo was happily chatting with another man. Izaya didn't know this human. He had black hair and Izaya couldn't see his eyes from this distance. Izaya felt a pang of sadness hit his heart.

'_**Did you expect him to still be here pining for you? It was four and a half years. He's definitely moved on. Just think of what he did to you last month; he beat you to a pulp on your second day back in the city!'**_ The demon's voice was back. Izaya shook his head and continued on his way. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to drink away his pain either. He was going to remain strong; for Ayame and for the good memories of Shizuo.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya was browsing his emails that evening. One in particular from Celty caught his eye. It was about Shizuo. Izaya clicked on it and scanned it. Apparently Shizuo had been seeing a man named Datchi Māku. According to Celty's sources this man was a gang member of the Yellow Scarves and was using Shizuo for information. There was a picture attached to the email. Izaya scanned it and recognized the man as the one from earlier. Izaya did some digging into the city's records that were poorly guarded and found this Datchi's address. It was time to pay Datchi a visit.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo was surprised when he ran into Datchi the next day. They hadn't planned to meet again until Wednesday. It was only Monday.

"I have something I have to confess." Datchi said. Shizuo smiled

"I'll listen." He said

"I'm a member of the Yellow Scarves gang and I was only dating you for information on the Dollars." Datchi said quickly before hurrying away. Shizuo guessed that meant they had broken up. It made him somewhat sad, he had liked Datchi. A movement across the street caught his attention and he saw Izaya disappearing down an alley. This wasn't a coincidence. Izaya had forced Datchi to say those things. Izaya was jealous of him and Datchi.

"I'm going to kill that little louse." Shizuo growled. Just the sight of Izaya now made his blood boil. He stormed across the street and into the alley way to find Izaya speaking on the phone with someone.

"Yeah, she's fine. Celty's watching her while I work today. No, I'm not going to hire a babysitter. I'm an informant now if you would excuse me I have to get to work Pascal." Izaya said without realizing that Shizuo was right behind him. He sighed and dialed another number. Before it could stop ringing Shizuo grabbed Izaya and spun him around. Immediately, Izaya dropped his phone and pulled out his switchblade.

"What do you want Shizuo." Izaya asked nervously.

"To know why the hell you're here." Shizuo growled. Everything about the flea screamed for Shizuo to kill him; to kill him for leaving Shizuo alone for four and a half years.

"Just a job; I wanted to make sure he was completely truthful. Otherwise he might try and feed you some shit." Izaya said. Shizuo growled.

"So you admit it, you made him say those things. You made him break off our relationship?" Shizuo asked. Izaya backed up, grinning, before dashing around Shizuo, scooping up his phone from the pavement, and dashing out of the alley.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!" Shizuo screamed letting all of Ikebukuro know that their monster and pest were very much back.

[blackcatlover1]

Ayame was playing chess with Celty in Shinra's living room.

"So who's your mommy Ayame?" Shinra asked.

"I don't got one." Ayame replied

"Oh, than who gave birth to you?" Shinra asked confused.

"My Papai. And my daddy is the strongest man in Ikebukuro."

"You're telling me that Izaya got pregnant and had Ayame?" Shinra said in disbelief.

"You don't have to believe it because it's true. You may tell him Celty. I've came to get Ayame and go home." Izaya said from the doorway.

**The truth is, Izaya is half Dullahan; he ages like a human but has some of the Dullahan abilities and traits. Like getting pregnant or feeling above humans. **Celty typed.

"Is that how you can get all that info on everyone?" Shinra asked.

"Yeah, partially. It's also why Shizuo hasn't been able to kill me yet. We'd better get going." Izaya said scooping Ayame up, "The protozoan is after me again. It's like nothing has even changed." He added. Celty and Shinra watched Izaya walk out of their home, speechless.

**I'm going to have a talk with our Shizuo. ** Celty typed before she left the apartment as well.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review.


	3. For You Had Moved On

Summary: Izaya has been gone for four and a half years. When Shizuo sees him again, Izaya is with a little girl. Will Shizuo ever get rid of the annoying information broker? Or will he want to? Who is this child that is with Izaya? And when Izaya's demon returns will Izaya be able to stay strong for those he loves? Or will he finally crumble under the demon's voice?

When I reappear I feel alone for you have moved on…

Chapter Rating:

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ayame.

A/N: So I'm working on this chapter and my dog Joan crawls into my lap. She's a beagle and something small mix so she weighs about 14lbs and is the clingiest dog that I've ever had. Anyways, shout outs are at the end of this chapter.

Chapter Three

Izaya strolled through the park with his daughter. It had been four months since they had returned to Tokyo and Izaya had only seen Shizuo a handful of times. Each time it was as if nothing had happened. Shizuo would throw something at Izaya and Izaya would run away. Today was Ayame's birthday and she had wanted to go to Russian Sushi and get some fatty tuna for her birthday. Now they were strolling through the park with Ayame trying to catch fire-flies. Izaya chuckled at his daughter. She was so precious to him; the only joy he had in his life was her. Suddenly a trashcan came flying out of nowhere and was headed straight for her. Izaya jumped and pushed Ayame out of the way, just to get hit by the trash can.

"Papai!" Ayame screamed. Izaya pushed the trashcan off of him and grimaced. That had hurt.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shouted Shizuo from across the street. Izaya forced himself to stand. He knew he wouldn't be able to run. His whole chest hurt badly. He pushed Ayame behind him and pulled out his switchblade. He couldn't stop his had from quivering. He wasn't scared for himself, he was scared for Ayame. What would happen to her if he died?

"Hi Shizuo. Funny meeting…" Izaya trailed off as the world spun around him. The darkness began to counsume his vision and he heard Ayame scream

"Papai!" As he quickly began to fall unconscious.

'_Run Ayame!' _ He thought but was too far gone to actually say it.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo was shocked when Izaya collapsed in the middle of the park. His daughter was screaming something but Shizuo couldn't understand her. Suddenly the girl saw him and she went quiet. Her eyes were wide and fearful.

"Deixe meu papai em paz!" She shouted at Shizuo. Shizuo took a good look at the girl. She looked like him somewhat. Like a mixture of him and the flea.

"Hn." Shizuo said before scooping the unconscious informant up. The girl screamed but immediately when silent when Shizuo grabbed her hand and dragged her to Shinra's house. Once there the girl pulled her hand out of his and ran to Celty who scooped her up. Shinra took Izaya off of Shizuo's hands and laid him on the examination bed.

"Leave." Shinra said curtly.

"What? Why?" Shizuo asked stubbornly

"Because you can't get over the fact that Izaya left and now can't see how Izaya saved your life three months ago from the yellow scarves. If he hadn't driven Datchi away they were planning to kill you." Shinra snapped. Shizuo stared at him shocked for a moment. Never had he seen Shinra so mad before.

"I didn't know. How do you know about Datchi being a yellow scarf anyway?" Shizuo asked.

**Because I'm the one who informed Izaya of him, and I'm the one who sent Izaya to go stop his plan. Because I knew Izaya would make sure he never hurt you. **Celty typed. Shizuo was shocked. Izaya had protected him from Datchi.

"How much has Izaya protected me? Over all the years we've fought and then…" Shizuo trailed off

"A lot. He was protecting you through your hatred for him. If people knew that he loved you than you would become a target for peoples anger against him." Shinra said.

"Meu peito está doendo." Groaned Izaya as he gained consciousness.

"Papai! Você está bem?" Cried Ayame as she wriggled out of Celty's hold. Izaya looked over at her as she ran up to the examination table.

"Papai vai ficar bem." Izaya said softly. His eyes briefly left his daughter and scanned the room's occupants.

"So who's the mother Flea." Shizuo asked drawing Izaya's attention to him.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

Now for the shout outs which I very much doubt you all read : )

Shout outs for people who reviewed:

babygirlrocks2015

Sweet Nigthmare (X2)

Chelsea619 (X2)

Anira Michaelis

so-adorabloodthirsty

Rai Rai Blue

ItsRandom

Shout out's to people who have added this story to their favorites:

Anira Michaelis

babygirlrocks2015

Chelsea619

ItsRandom

Sayroo01604

And finally people who have subscribed:

Sweet Nigthmare

ItsRandom

Delalie

Anira Michaelis

babygirlrocks2015

Akari Yukimura


	4. Or Have You

Summary: Izaya has been gone for four and a half years. When Shizuo sees him again, Izaya is with a little girl. Will Shizuo ever get rid of the annoying information broker? Or will he want to? Who is this child that is with Izaya? And when Izaya's demon returns will Izaya be able to stay strong for those he loves? Or will he finally crumble under the demon's voice?

When I reappear I feel alone for you have moved on. Or have you…

Chapter Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ayame.

A/N: If you're wondering I got plenty of reviews saying that people read my shout outs. So I must say thanks. Also if you're wondering why Izaya calls Ayame, iris it's because Ayame is Japanese for iris. And I wrote it at 2:00am so I was a bit tired so sorry for any mistakes. :O I hopefully got all the mistakes out while I reread it this chapter but there's no guarantees.

Chapter Four

Izaya's mind was wheeling. Shizuo had just asked about Ayame's parentage.

"Papai is my mãe. But he doesn't like to be called that. He likes to be called Papai. My daddy is…" Ayame said but Izaya shushed her.

"He has no need to know such things my precious iris." Izaya said to Ayame and Ayame nodded before climbing onto the bed with him.

"I think I do. Why does this girl look like me and you Izaya? Why does she have my hair color?" Shizuo snapped.

"Celty, Shinra, will you take Ayame and go get some ice-cream with her for her birthday. I need to have a chat with Shizuo alone." Izaya asked. Shinra looked hesitant but Ayame and Celty dragged him out of the room. When the apartment door clicked shut Izaya's strong demeanor disappeared.

"Ayame is you daughter. I know how crazy that sounds but I am half Dullahan so I am able to give birth. I left to give birth to her and never meant to return. But…things came up and I was forced to come back. If I had the choice Shizuo, I would not be here. I would not be destroying your life again. For that I am sorry." Izaya said without looking at Shizuo. Shizuo immediately felt guilty. Here he was trying to kill the man who did not want to be in the predicament he was in.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I was upset because I thought you had a daughter with someone else so I was trying to forget how much I loved you. I thought the easiest was to do that was to try and hate you again. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Hold me. Shizu-chan, please hold me." Izaya begged tears almost in his eyes. Shizuo smiled and slipped on the examination table, lifting Izaya onto his lap. Izaya clung to his shirt and slowly drifted off to sleep.

[blackcatlover1]

When Shinra, Celty, and Ayame came back they found both of them fast asleep, clinging to each other. "Papai never sleeps this soundly. He must really like Shizu-chan." Ayame said using Izaya's nickname for Shizuo.

"That's because they love each other. Shizuo is your father." Shinra said.

"Shizu-chan is the strongest man in Ikebukuro? But my Papai said my daddy hated him." Ayame said

"Ayame?" Asked Izaya sleepily.

"Yes Papai? Is Shizu-chan Daddy?" Ayame asked unable to hold the question in. She was four years old after all. Izaya chuckled.

"Yes, Shizu-chan is your father. And yes at one time I thought he hated me but it was all a misunderstanding." Izaya said softly.

"I'm going to let you go Izaya because you seem to be feeling better. You should wake Shizuo up and have him go home." Shinra said.

"Why do I have to wake him up?" Izaya asked.

"Because he can be violent when he wakes up and I don't want to get punched in the face again." Shinra said.

"Thanks." Izaya said dryly. He slipped out of Shizuo's lap which woke Shizuo up.

"Where are you going?" Shizuo asked tiredly.

"I've gotta get Ayame home. It's getting late." Izaya said giving Shizuo a peck on the lips.

"Hmmm. Let me spend the night at your house." Shizuo said wrapping his arms around Izaya's waist.

"Not tonight Shizu-chan." Izaya said as Shizuo rested his head on Izaya's shoulder causing Izaya's breath to hitch slightly.

"What if I say please." Shizuo whispered into Izaya's ear.

"Fine; but we're just going to sleep." Izaya said.

"Of course, Flea." Shizuo said releasing Izaya.

"Protozoan." Izaya countered. But they both knew the other didn't mean it. Because they both now knew neither one had really moved on in those four and a half years.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo lay in bed with Izaya, listening to him breath. It was something Shizuo wasn't used to but he liked it. It was soft. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist and pulled him closer until their bodies were flushed against each other. Then he nuzzled that spot where Izaya's neck meets his shoulder. This woke Izaya up.

"Mmm. Shizu-chan that tickles." Izaya murmured sleepily. Shizuo grinned and began to nuzzle that spot again. Izaya squirmed but Shizuo stopped him from moving much by holding Izaya by his waist.

"Shizu-chan stop!" Izaya giggled.

"Mmmh. No." Shizuo said before nuzzling the spot again.

"I'm getting hard Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered. Shizuo grinned

"Then I guess we'll have to fix that problem." He said reaching into Izaya's pants and grabbing his hard erection. Izaya gasped and covered his mouth. Shizuo began to pump Izaya's length earning muffled moans.

"Mmmh, Shizu-chan, faster." Izaya begged. Shizuo slipped his hand out of Izaya's pajama pants earning him a wine from his lover.

"Don't fret my flea." Shizuo whispered as he crawled around Izaya. He tugged Izaya's pajama pants and boxers down and slid between Izaya's legs. He glanced at his lover who was now lying on his back instead of his side. Izaya had his hands covering his mouth to stifle any sounds that might come out. Even in the darkness of the room Shizuo could see the blush that covered Izaya's cheeks. Shizuo bent down and licked Izaya's length. Izaya buckled and squeaked. Shizuo smirked and held Izaya's hips down before engulfing Izaya's member in his mouth. Izaya's eyes widened. Shizuo began to bob his head up and down. Every time he would go up he would drag his tongue along the underside of Izaya's cock. Izaya was barely able to control his moans. Shizuo reached down with one hand and began to massage Izaya's balls.

"So close Shizu-chan; so, nhg, very close." Whimpered Izaya. Shizuo speed up and began to add suction as he bobbed his head. Izaya's eyes rolled back in his head and he bit down on his wrist as he came in Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo drank up every drop and sucked a little bit afterwards to make sure he had milked Izaya dry.

"Shizu-chan, what about you?" Izaya asked nearly asleep.

"I'll be okay. Just sleep now Flea." Shizuo said as he tucked the covers around Izaya. Izaya nodded

"Mmmm, okay." Izaya murmured as he drifted off into sleep. Shizuo stood and made his way to the bathroom to deal with his own erection.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

Thanks for almost 500 views!


	5. Will You Hold Me

Summary: Izaya has been gone for four and a half years. When Shizuo sees him again, Izaya is with a little girl. Will Shizuo ever get rid of the annoying information broker? Or will he want to? Who is this child that is with Izaya? And when Izaya's demon returns will Izaya be able to stay strong for those he loves? Or will he finally crumble under the demon's voice?

When I reappear I feel alone for you have moved on. Or have you? Will you hold me…

Chapter Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ayame and Chichu.

A/N: So in this chapter I'll begin to hint at what the main plot of this story is. O.O Yes, I said the word plot.

Chapter Five

Izaya woke the next morning to find Shizuo gone.

'_It serves me right. I did leave him after we had sex.'_ Izaya thought.

"_**Oh, Izaya; why do you fool yourself? He may love you now but when he finds out about me and Chichu he will leave you. We both know that. Do you really want to go through that? Just tell him that loving him was a mistake. Tell him that you don't want him around." **_Izaya's inner demon said seductively. Izaya ignored him; he'd grown stronger over the past few years. Izaya stood and pulled on his boxer's and pajama pants. He left his room and peeked into Ayame's. Ayame wasn't in there. Izaya's heart started to race. Did Shizu-chan kidnap their daughter? The sound of voices wafted up from downstairs with the smell of pancakes. Curious Izaya made his way downstairs and found Shizuo making pancakes in the kitchen. Ayame was sitting at the counter chatting happily with him.

"Papai!" Ayame cried and hopped off the chair to go hug Izaya. Izaya scooped her up in his arms and approached Shizuo. He gave Shizuo a peck on the cheek and said

"I thought you had left us when you weren't in bed." Shizuo smirked

"I'm not like you." He said to Izaya. Izaya blushed and set Ayame down in her chair at the table.

"Do you have to work today Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have to leave until nine." Shizuo replied as he flipped the pancake.

"Okay." Izaya said glancing at the clock; it was only 7:30. Izaya set three plates on the table.

"Papai, quando será as panquecas ser feito?" Ayame asked Izaya in Portuguese. Izaya smiled

"Eu não sei, pergunte Shizu-chan." Izaya replied. (A/N: For those of you who don't know Portuguese, like me, I used Google Translator; Ayame asked when the pancakes would be done and Izaya replied that he didn't know and to ask Shizuo)

"Daddy, when will the pancakes be done?" Ayame asked Shizuo in Japanese.

"In about five minutes." Shizuo replied smiling. Izaya finished setting the table and went to check on Shizuo and the pancakes.

"Thanks for last night." He murmured in Shizuo's ear. Shizuo smirked and popped a finished pancake onto a plate in the warming tray.

"You're welcome Flea." Shizuo whispered back as he poured the last of the pancake batter into the frying pan and sprinkled chocolate chips into the batter. Once the last pancake was finished Shizuo pulled the plate of the other pancakes out of the warming tray and brought it over to the table.

"Yay! Panquecas!" Ayame cheered as Izaya put a pancake on her plate. Shizuo poured some apple juice into her cup and then some orange juice into his own. Izaya went over to the pantry and pulled out maple syrup. Once they all had their food they ate and talked about menial topics. Finally, 8:00 rolled around and Shizuo had to go get ready for work. Izaya walked him to the door.

"Be good Flea." Shizuo said

"You too Shizu-chan." Izaya replied before standing on his tippy toes and giving Shizuo a kiss on the lips.

"Bye Ayame." Shizuo called before closing the door.

"Papai, will Daddy be coming back?" Ayame asked from the dining room doorway.

"Of course my little iris. Shizu-chan will be back; he loves us." Izaya said approaching his daughter and scooping her up.

"I love you Papai. I love Daddy too." Ayame said

"And we love you as well. Now let's clean up from our wonderful breakfast and go get ready for the day." Izaya said smiling.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo was at his apartment packing a suitcase that evening. He had already called Izaya and asked if he could spend a few nights over. Izaya had readily agreed. So now he was packing clothes and other essentials for a week. He closed his suitcase and zipped it up. Glancing around Shizuo sighed. He hoped he had everything he needed.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo was outside Izaya's apartment building when he felt a sudden chill sweep over him. Like something evil was watching him. He glanced around but didn't see anyone. He hurried and knocked on Izaya's door. Instead of Izaya answering the door, Ayame was the one who opened the door.

"Where's Flea?" Shizuo asked her. She looked worried.

"He's watching the shadow man who's standing across the street." Ayame replied solemnly. Shizuo left his suitcase by the door and went to find Izaya. He found Izaya standing by the window in his bedroom.

"What's wrong Izaya?" Shizuo asked coming up behind him. Shizuo looked out the window and saw a strange man standing across the street.

"He followed us here. I left and hoped he wouldn't be able to find us. But he did." Izaya said.

"Who is he?" Shizuo asked worried, Izaya's reaction to this man was freaking Shizuo out. He had never seen Izaya like this.

"Chichu." Izaya replied.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!


	6. When the Darkness Comes

Summary: Izaya has been gone for four and a half years. When Shizuo sees him again, Izaya is with a little girl. Will Shizuo ever get rid of the annoying information broker? Or will he want to? Who is this child that is with Izaya? And when Izaya's demon returns will Izaya be able to stay strong for those he loves? Or will he finally crumble under the demon's voice?

When I reappear I feel alone for you have moved on. Or have you? Will you hold me when the darkness comes…

Chapter Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ayame and Chichu.

A/N: I really have nothing to say except thanks for all your support. ^.^

Chapter Six

Izaya didn't sleep that night. He was too nervous. After tucking Ayame in he began to work on his laptop but he couldn't focus. He was always glancing out the window.

"_**I told you that you'd never be able to escape him. He will follow you until you die." **_Whispered Izaya's demon; Izaya flinched.

'_Do you know what he wants?'_ Izaya asked his demon.

"_**To make you his and his alone. He will kill your precious Shizuo and drag you back to his lair in Portugal. But you already knew that. I am a part of you therefor we know the same things." **_ Izaya's demon said chuckling. Izaya paled.

"What's wrong Flea. You look like you have just been given a death sentence." Shizuo said. Izaya shook his head

"What would you do if I told you I had a demon living inside me?" Izaya asked as he curled up beside Shizuo. __

"We all have our inner demons. It's what makes us human." Shizuo said pulling Izaya onto his lap.

"Yeah, but can you have conversations with them?" Izaya asked. Shizuo thought for a moment.

"I never have but it doesn't mean you're crazy Flea. It just means that your demons are greater than other peoples." Shizuo said finally. Izaya rested his head on Shizuo's chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Shizuo, I love you." Izaya said softly. Shizuo was startled before replying

"And I love you Izaya."

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo didn't want to leave Izaya and Ayame the next morning. Izaya still looked frazzled and jumpy.

"Don't worry Shizu-chan. I've got to do some work around the city so I'll drop Ayame off at Shinra so that Celty can watch her. We'll be fine." Izaya said as they cleaned up breakfast.

"Alright; but call me if you see that Chichu man again." Shizuo said sternly.

"Yes Shizu-chan." Izaya said kissing Shizuo on the cheek. Shizuo smiled

"You know I can't help but worry about you know. Whoever he was, he really freaked you out last night." He said. Izaya started to load the dishwasher and didn't reply.

"Papai! Can Celty take me to Russian Sushi today?" Ayame asked Izaya.

"If she wants to. You'll have to ask her." Izaya said. Shizuo glanced at the clock

"I gotta go Flea." He said giving Izaya a peck on the lips.

"Mmm, okay." Izaya said sadly.

"I'll be back before dinner." Shizuo said lifting Izaya's chin so that they were looking at each other in the eye. Shizuo's eyes told Izaya to be careful. They were full of worry.

"I know. Now go, before you're late." Izaya said softly. Shizuo nodded before heading out the door.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya dropped Ayame off at Shinra's thirty minutes after Shizuo had left for work.

"Thanks Celty. For watching her, it helps me a lot." Izaya said before leaving. He knew Celty had noticed the new Dullahan in the city. But he didn't want to give her time to ask him about it. Izaya wasn't ready to answer any questions about Chichu. He wanted to deal with the other Dullahan on his own; before things could get out of hand. Izaya wandered the city. He had to gather some information from a woman in Ikebukuro for Shiki-san but he wasn't to meet her until 10:30. He had an hour and a half to kill. He didn't feel like being alone but he also didn't want company. So instead he wandered the streets of Tokyo and remained anonymous in the crowds. He didn't go anywhere where he might be alone. That would be how Chichu would find him. He definitely didn't want to be found.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

Shout outs to those who have reviewed:

Chelsea619 (X2)

Sweet Nigthmare (X2)

sasunaru22fy

DreamGamer

Rai Rai Blue

maple

so-adorabloodthirsty

sea07

Anira Michaelis

Anonazure

locky

Shout outs to those who have added this story to their favorites:

94

Melasnoe

sea07

SimbaPrower

so-adorabloodthirsty

The Hooded Falcon

And shout outs to those who have subscribed:

DreamGamer

94

glaris

Lunamint

.71192

Sara-1324

sasunaru22fy

sea07

The Hooded Falcon


	7. The Demons That Chase Me

Summary: Izaya has been gone for four and a half years. When Shizuo sees him again, Izaya is with a little girl. Will Shizuo ever get rid of the annoying information broker? Or will he want to? Who is this child that is with Izaya? And when Izaya's demon returns will Izaya be able to stay strong for those he loves? Or will he finally crumble under the demon's voice?

When I reappear I feel alone for you have moved on. Or have you? Will you hold me when the darkness comes? The demons that chase me…

Chapter Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ayame and Chichu.

A/N: Warning; this is one giant sex scene. But I thought you all deserved it. : )

Chapter Seven

Shizuo lay beside Izaya one night. Izaya was shivering but it wasn't cold in the room. It had been two weeks since Izaya had seen the man.

'_I have to do something to help him forget about that man.'_ Shizuo thought. Wrapped his arms around Izaya and began to nuzzle him in that special spot where Izaya's neck met his shoulder.

"Ngh, Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured sleepily. Shizuo kept nuzzling him there. He nipped the skin causing Izaya to whimper.

"Do you like that Flea?" Shizuo asked softly. Izaya nodded and Shizuo decided to tease him.

"Use your words Flea; do you like it when I do this?" Shizuo asked again before nipping Izaya in that spot once more.

"Oh Shizu-chan, yes. I love it. It feels so good." Izaya whined softly. Shizuo smirked and nipped Izaya's neck before taking that sensitive spot into his mouth and sucking at it. Izaya groaned. Shizuo slipped a hand into Izaya's pants and wrapped it around Izaya's hardening length.

"Do you want me to suck you off again or fuck you?" Shizuo whispered into Izaya's ear. He felt Izaya's length twitch at his words.

"God, Shizu-chan, please. Fuck me." Izaya groaned. Shizuo licked Izaya's ear before sitting up and removing his hand from Izaya's pants. Izaya wined and looked at Shizuo.

"Prepare yourself." Shizuo ordered. Izaya wined and gave Shizuo a pitiful look but Shizuo didn't budge. After a moment Izaya groaned and slid his own pajamas and boxer's off until he was completely naked. He slipped three fingers into his own mouth and began to suck on them while with his other hand he pinched and teased one of his nipples. When Izaya deemed his fingers ready he removed them from his mouth and slowly pushed the first one into his ass. A look of pain crossed Izaya's face.

"Have you not been fucked in the five years since we last did it?" Shizuo asked

"N-no." Izaya whispered as he began to move his finger. Shizuo smirked. Izaya was going to be tight. The hand that had been teasing his nipple slid down his body towards his erection but Shizuo smacked it away.

"You don't get to play with that." He ordered and Izaya gave a short whine. He slipped another finger into his ass and began to scissor his fingers, gasping as he did so. After Izaya had added the third finger and had thrust it in several times, Shizuo had enough with just watching. He removed his own pajamas and crawled over to Izaya. Izaya didn't seem to notice; he was too busy trying to find his prostate. What he did notice however was when Shizuo added one of his fingers to Izaya's three. Izaya arched his back in both pain and pleasure. Shizuo's fingers where much larger and stretched Izaya so much more. They were also longer and in only two thrust, Shizuo had found Izaya's prostate.

"Plea- oh, Shizu-chan. Fu-fuck me!" Izaya begged. Shizuo removed his finger and grabbed Izaya's wrist and dragged Izaya's fingers out of his ass.

"Cover your mouth." Shizuo ordered and Izaya obeyed. Izaya's eyes were wide and full of wanton lust. Shizuo scooped Izaya up and slowly pushed Izaya down onto his large erection. Izaya bit down on his wrist to keep a scream from escaping. Tears ran from his eyes and Shizuo licked them away. Finally, Izaya sitting down fully on Shizuo's erection. Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist and his arms around Shizuo's neck. He was breathing heavy. Shizuo let him sit there for a few minutes without moving until Izaya whispered

"Move." Shizuo held tightly onto Izaya's hips, which were going to be bruised in the morning, and thrust his hips back and then up. He hit Izaya's prostate dead on and Izaya bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. Shizuo kept thrusting into Izaya, hitting his prostate.

"Oh, Izaya; you're so tight." Shizuo moaned. Izaya whimpered and, with one hand still around Shizuo's neck, reached down and began to pump his weeping erection in time to Shizuo's thrusts. Shizuo got tired of the position and dumped Izaya onto his back. He hoisted Izaya's legs above his shoulders and began to pound into Izaya from a new direction. Izaya gave up on pumping his erection and simply clutched the sheets.

"I'm gonna cum!" Izaya said

"Me too!" Shizuo agreed

"Not inside me. Please Shizu-chan. Don't cum inside me." Izaya begged as he arched his back. Shizuo didn't reply but simply grabbed Izaya's weeping erection and began to run his thumb over the slit. Izaya gasped and let out a silent scream as he came. Shizuo pulled out of Izaya and came as well all over Izaya's chest and face. Izaya relaxed and let exhaustion begin to take over. Shizuo scooped Izaya up and carried the other man to the bathroom. He set Izaya down on the counter and turned the shower on lukewarm before picking Izaya up and bringing the smaller man into the shower. He wetted a rag and began to wash the cum off of Izaya starting with his face and ending at his groin. Izaya remained compliant the whole time and simply leaned on Shizuo for support. When Izaya was clean Shizuo turned the water off and picked Izaya up again. He set the wet informant down on the closed toilet for a minute while he grabbed two fluffy towels from the closet. Wrapping Izaya up he dried the smaller man off

"Shizu-chan." Izaya said softly as Shizuo carried him back into the bedroom

"Yes Flea?" Shizuo asked softly

"I love you." Izaya said as they curled up together in the bed. Shizuo smiled

"I love you too Flea. I love you too."

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

Thanks!


	8. Are Catching Up

Summary: Izaya has been gone for four and a half years. When Shizuo sees him again, Izaya is with a little girl. Will Shizuo ever get rid of the annoying information broker? Or will he want to? Who is this child that is with Izaya? And when Izaya's demon returns will Izaya be able to stay strong for those he loves? Or will he finally crumble under the demon's voice?

When I reappear I feel alone for you have moved on. Or have you? Will you hold me when the darkness comes? The demons that chase me are catching up...

Chapter Rating: T+

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ayame and Chichu.

A/N: So today was the first day of school! Yay -.- (that was sarcasm). Here's as short chapter to celebrate.

Chapter Eight

Izaya woke early the next morning. His entire body was sore. He sighed. Shizuo had his arms wrapped tightly around Izaya's waist.

"Shizu-chan, we've gotta get up." Izaya said squirming in Shizuo's grasp. Shizuo groaned but opened his eyes.

"It's too early Flea." Shizuo grumbled.

"It's already 7:30." Izaya said glancing at the clock. There was a giggle from the doorway. Both looked over to see Ayame standing there. As soon as they looked at her she giggled again and disappeared from the doorway.

"I got her. You stay in bed today. You're probably sore. I fucked you pretty good last night." Shizuo said softly. Izaya nodded and curled up in the warmth of their bed. Shizuo climbed out of the bed and slipped his pajamas back on before leaving the room.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya didn't leave the house that day. Celty came over and got Ayame that afternoon so that Ayame and she could go shopping. Izaya was all alone in the apartment and that scared him. Doing the first thing that popped into his head, Izaya called Shizuo

"Yeah?" Shizuo asked when he answered.

"Hey. I just wanted to hear your voice. I'm home alone and feeling a little jumpy." Izaya said softly

"It's okay. I just finished up today and I'm on my way home right now." Shizuo said. Izaya looked out the window and paled. Outside was Chichu.

"Don't come home Shizu-chan. Don't." Izaya said quickly.

"Don't worry Flea, I'm almost there." Shizuo said

"No! Go back to your apartment Shizuo! Don't come here!" Izaya said. He could see Shizuo a little ways down the street. Shizuo had stopped walking.

"Why? Is something..." Izaya never learned what Shizuo was going to say because at that moment Chichu attacked Shizuo and disappeared with him.

"SHIZU-CHAN!" Izaya screamed. It was too late. Shizuo was gone. Izaya called Shinra immediately.

"Shinra; it's Izaya. When Celty returns have you and her take Ayame into the countryside. I don't care what you tell Ayame but it's crucial that you protect her. There's a very dangerous Dullahan that's after me and he has Shizu-chan already and I don't want him getting Ayame." Izaya said

"Okay, so we're to take Ayame into the country and protect her. Celty just walked in with her I'll get them going." Shinra said worried.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back and explain when this is all over." Izaya said

'_If I survive this.' _ Izaya added silently.

"Be safe Izaya." Shinra said solemnly. Izaya hung the phone up and got dressed quickly. He pulled on his famous black jacket and rushed out of the apartment.

'_I'm coming Shizu-chan. Please don't die on me.'_ Izaya thought.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo woke to a skull-splitting headache. He couldn't see his surroundings due to a large burlap bag that was over his head. His hands and feet were bound by something he couldn't break. He was scared for the first time in his life; he didn't know what was going to happen to him and that scared him.

'_Don't let Izaya get hurt for my sake. Please, let his flight instincts take over and him flee like he always does.'_ Shizuo begged mentally to whoever might be listening.

[blackcatlover1]

Sorry it's so short.

Please review!


	9. Will I Be Able to Protect You

Summary: Izaya has been gone for four and a half years. When Shizuo sees him again, Izaya is with a little girl. Will Shizuo ever get rid of the annoying information broker? Or will he want to? Who is this child that is with Izaya? And when Izaya's demon returns will Izaya be able to stay strong for those he loves? Or will he finally crumble under the demon's voice?

When I reappear I feel alone for you have moved on. Or have you? Will you hold me when the darkness comes? The demons that chase me are catching up. Will I be able to protect you...

Chapter Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ayame and Chichu.

A/N: Almost there! I'm not releasing how many chapters are left. Sorry guy's, but it's only an estimate on when things will wrap up.

Chapter Nine

Izaya burst into the warehouse where he knew Chichu would be holding Shizu-chan. He was pissed. His eyes blazed a fierce bright red as his abilities were activated. Fire sprung up out of nowhere and began to dance around Izaya.

"Izaya-kun. You did come for the man you loved. Too bad I must kill him so that you will forever belong to me." Chichu said coming out of the darkness of the warehouse, he was dragging a man with a burlap bag over his head but Izaya knew who it was. It was Shizuo. Thinking fast, Izaya pulled his switchblade out and flipped it open.

"Oh, what do you plan to do with that? You know it can't hurt me Izaya-kun. I am a Dullahan. I am invincible." Chichu said smirking.

"You're an eviler me. And I know myself more than you do. I also know, thanks to Celty, that if I die so do you." Izaya said holding the switchblade up to his own throat. Chichu wailed and let go of Shizuo.

"Why Izaya-kun? Why would you kill us? I just want to become one with you." Chichu wined.

"Release him and I won't kill us. If you let him go I'll...I'll go back to Portugal with you and never run away again." Izaya said. Chichu grinned and released the shadowy bonds that encircled Shizuo's arms and legs. Shizuo immediately scrambled away from Chichu and removed the burlap bag from his head.

"Flea!" Shizuo called worried.

"I'm alright Shizu-chan. These flames are my own. I'm a fire Dullahan." Izaya called without removing the switchblade from his neck.

"_**What are you doing fool! You'll kill yourself and then you'll leave Ayame and Shizuo!" **_ Izaya's inner demon shouted. Izaya ignored it.

"Go Shizuo, get to my apartment and you'll be safe. Shinra and Celty have Ayame." Izaya said. Shizuo ran from the warehouse and Izaya began to count slowly to fifty.

"Izaya-kun, it's your turn to hold up your end to the bargain. Throw the knife to me and we can go live happily ever after in beautiful Portugal." Chichu said in a singsong voice. Izaya gave a barking laugh.

"If you were really me, you would know something very important about me." Izaya said without moving the switchblade.

"Oh? What's that Izaya-kun?" Chichu asked cocking his head.

"I absolutely love to lie." Izaya said before slicing his own throat. The fire around him jumped and caught the rafters on fire. Chichu shrieked but couldn't do anything as he vanished into shadows. The last thing Izaya was conscious of was thinking

'_Take care of Ayame for me Shizu-chan.'_ As well as the sound of his own heartbeats growing slower and slower before he faded into the darkness.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review.

Shout outs will be in the next chapter.

Vote in the new poll on my page to get a vote in what happens next!


	10. Is This the End

Summary: Izaya has been gone for four and a half years. When Shizuo sees him again, Izaya is with a little girl. Will Shizuo ever get rid of the annoying information broker? Or will he want to? Who is this child that is with Izaya? And when Izaya's demon returns will Izaya be able to stay strong for those he loves? Or will he finally crumble under the demon's voice?

When I reappear I feel alone for you have moved on. Or have you? Will you hold me when the darkness comes? The demons that chase me are catching up. Will I be able to protect you? Is this the end...

Chapter Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ayame and Chichu.

A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was so short but so is this one. I don't want to hear anything about it either. I know it's short.

Chapter Ten

Shizuo had only gone two warehouses down when the warehouse where Izaya and Chichu was blew up. He stared shocked at the inferno. Izaya was still in there but he couldn't get his legs to work anymore. It was like his body was rebelling against his brain. Sirens filled the night air and Shizuo took off running away from the fire. His natural instincts taking over, he ran from trouble. He ran from the fire. He would let the authorities take care of Izaya now. If Izaya had survived.

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo and Ayame were in the park. It was a warm day but Shizuo didn't feel the heat. Winter had passed and so had spring. Now summer had seized Tokyo but to Shizuo it was still winter. It was still THAT winter.

"When is Papai coming home Daddy?" Ayame asked. Shizuo smiled

"He is home." Shizuo replied softly. Ayame nodded and ran to catch a butterfly. She would never be able to comprehend what had truly happened. It was hard for Shizuo to understand what had happened that fateful night in the warehouse district. It was all just a blur of tears and fire. Ayame was so innocent; so pure. He didn't want her to have to face the truth yet. He didn't want her innocence to be shattered to pieces by the horrible truth.

"Daddy! Look!" Ayame shouted pointing to an ice-cream truck. Shizuo smiled and they went to get some ice-cream. Shizuo got mint and Ayame got chocolate. Izaya had loved chocolate ice-cream. Shizuo knew that because he had always been able to find a gallon of chocolate ice-cream in Izaya's freezer. Always. Shizuo led his daughter away from the ice-cream truck and they began to slowly walk back home.

[blackcatlover1]

When Shizuo and Ayame where approaching the apartment where they lived the door opened. Standing in the doorway stood Celty and Shinra. Ayame ran to them a huge smile on her face.

"Daddy said that Papai is home. Is he inside?" Ayame asked excitedly. Shinra gave Shizuo a worried glance

"Why don't you go and find out Sweetie. We've gotta talk to Shizuo for a moment anyways." Shinra said.

"Okay!" Ayame said happily before hurrying past Shinra and Celty and into the apartment. She ran into the living room. There, asleep on the couch was her Papai.

"Papai!" She cried happily waking Izaya up in time to be tackled by Ayame.

[blackcatlover1]

Please Review and I don't mean by saying that this chapter was too short.

I know I said that there would be shout outs at the end of this chapter but the next chapter is the last chapter so they'll be at the end of the next chapter.

Thanks for so many views and all of you who have read.


	11. Or a New Beginning?

Summary: Izaya has been gone for four and a half years. When Shizuo sees him again, Izaya is with a little girl. Will Shizuo ever get rid of the annoying information broker? Or will he want to? Who is this child that is with Izaya? And when Izaya's demon returns will Izaya be able to stay strong for those he loves? Or will he finally crumble under the demon's voice?

When I reappear I feel alone for you have moved on. Or have you? Will you hold me when the darkness comes? The demons that chase me are catching up. Will I be able to protect you? Is this the end or a new beginning?

Chapter Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ayame and Chichu.

A/N: So here's the last chapter! This chapter explains how Izaya survived and wraps up the story with a yaoi scene. I wanna thank all of you readers who have subscribed to me. It means a lot when fans read everything I write. I might take a small break from writing longer stories and write a few oneshots before continuing with 'My White Queen'. I love you all (in a non-weird way) for reading my stories. Without you, I would have never had the guts to write a sequel to 'Is This the End?' and without you I wouldn't have written 'Blind' or 'Lover in Heat'. So thanks.

Chapter Eleven

Izaya still couldn't believe he was alive. He knew why he was thought. He had in fact died for a few seconds but in those few seconds he had destroyed his inner demon aka Chichu's origin. But after a few seconds he had been revived by the heat of the inferno that had raged around him thanks to his Dullahan abilities. But that had been their last gift to him. He was now completely human and thankful of that. The ability was rare and called Phoenix Rising; it revived the Dullahan or half-Dullahan, in this case, as a human. Izaya hadn't even known he had possessed it. But he didn't care anymore. He was free of his annoying abilities and didn't have to worry about the demon inside of him anymore. It had been months since he'd been found by the firemen, barely alive and buried in a pile of rubble. The firemen had believed that the rubble had saved Izaya's life, there was no signs that he'd cut his throat. Izaya was just grateful to be alive. He was sitting on the couch with his daughter in his arms. It was summer now. It had been winter when the incident happened. Izaya had just been released from the hospital. He had received several bad burns; broke his left leg and right arm; and one of his breastbones had begun to crush his lungs when he had been buried under the rubble. They had kept him in the hospital until his body had fully recovered which had taken a while. Everyone but Celty called his survival a miracle; they just thought he had used his abilities to blow Chichu up. Only Celty knew that he had actually died and that was how Chichu died. But Celty had announced that Izaya was now human.

"Papai, are you happy to be home?" Ayame asked as she curled up in his lap.

"Extremely; I missed my precious Shizu-chan and Ayame. Did you miss having you Papai around?" Izaya said stroking his daughter's hair.

"Very much, Daddy missed you too. He just won't admit it." Ayame said yawning. Izaya glanced at the clock; it was past Ayame's bed time.

"Looks like someone is up past their bed time." Izaya said standing up with Ayame in his arms. Ayame nodded sleepily and yawned again.

"I don't wanna go to bed. What if this all was just a dream and you're really not out of that funny smelling place?" Ayame asked.

"I promise I'm out of the hospital. This is real." Izaya said carrying her to her room and tucking her into bed. He was about to leave her room when she said

"Papai, stay with me until I fall asleep." Izaya smiled but returned to her side. He took her hand and began to rub soothing circles on the back of it until he small red eyes shut and she was breathing slowly. It was only then that he left the room flicking the light off and shutting the door behind him. He made his way to Shizuo and his bedroom and found Shizuo waiting for him there. Izaya got undressed and crawled into bed with his lover.

"Make me feel good Shizu-chan. Make me forget." Izaya whispered.

"Are you sure? You're still sore from all that debris falling on you." Shizuo said worried

"That's what I want you to make me forget. I don't want to remember what happened in that warehouse." Izaya said. Shizuo nodded and slid his PJ's off. He climbed on top of Izaya and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. He ground their hips together and Izaya moaned into the kiss. Shizuo let his hands roam Izaya's chest, pinching Izaya's nipples and running across Izaya's ribs making Izaya shiver in delight. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck as Shizuo broke the kiss. Shizuo let one of his hands slip under Izaya and tease Izaya's puckering hole. Izaya bit his lip as Shizuo pushed the first finger inside.

"Shh, it's been a while and you're hurt so I'm going to take it nice and slow." Shizuo whispered into Izaya's ear. Izaya nodded and groaned when Shizuo slowly began to move his finger. Soon Izaya was grinding his hips on Shizuo's finger and Shizuo was adding another. Shizuo was able to reach deep into Izaya and barely grazed Izaya's bundle of nerves. Izaya arched his back and gripped the sheets tightly. Shizuo smirked and grazed Izaya's prostate again. Izaya let out a choked moan.

"I'm, oh! Shizu...chan. cumming." Izaya whimpered as he came all over his and Shizuo's chest. Shizuo gave a fake pout.

"I wanna cum. I want to cum inside you." He whispered into Izaya's ear seductively. Izaya groaned but nodded.

"I want you too." He whispered back. Shizuo smiled and removed his fingers from Izaya's ass. He flipped them over so that Izaya was straddling Shizuo's hips and Shizuo was lying on his back.

"Ride me flea." Shizuo ordered. Izaya gave him a pitiful look but slowly lined himself up with Shizuo's dick. At an excruciatingly slow pace, Izaya lowered himself onto Shizuo. It took all Shizuo's willpower to keep from grabbing Izaya's hips and slamming Izaya down. But he knew that would tear his lover so he allowed Izaya to set the pace. Finally, Shizuo was fully sheathed in Izaya. Izaya sat there, panting, for a few moments before using his quivering legs to raise himself up so that only Shizuo's tip was still inside of him before slamming back down. Izaya's pace slowly quickened and his legs began to quiver even more. Finally Izaya collapsed, exhausted onto Shizuo's chest. His arms wrapped around Shizuo's midsection.

"I can't go on. Please Shizuo, don't make me continue." Izaya begged. Shizuo caressed Izaya's cheek before gripping Izaya's hips and flipping Izaya onto his hands and knees. He began to pound into Izaya with such a force that Izaya's arms gave out and his legs would have as well if Shizuo wasn't gripping his hips so tightly. Izaya buried his face in the blankets and whimpered as Shizuo hit his prostate with ever thrust. Izaya squeezed his ass muscles around Shizuo's length earning himself a moan from his lover. He did it again and again; Shizuo's sweet moans were like music to his ears. Shizuo reached around Izaya and began to pump Izaya's forgotten member as payback. Izaya threw his head back and cried

"Shizuo!" As he came. His walls clamped tightly around Shizuo and after a few deep thrusts, Shizuo came deep inside of Izaya's tight ass. Shizuo pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside Izaya. Neither one of them cared that they were a mess. They were both exhausted.

"Is this the end or a new beginning?" Izaya asked Shizuo softly

"It's a new beginning love. A new beginning with people who love you." Shizuo replied.

"Thank you Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered as he fell asleep in his lover's arms knowing that he was loved.

[blackcatlover1]

Fin

I would say please review, but this was it!

All that's left is the last of the shout outs!

These shout outs go to those who have reviewed:

Rai Rai Blue (X5)

Chelsea619 (X5)

so-adorabloodthirsty

ShikaTachidoriKitsuneHebiTak a

Melasnoe

sea07 (X2)

brassbunnygirl1

sasunaru22fy

ItsRandom

E.P. Wat.s

Shout outs to those who have added this story to their favorites:

aaadrea

E.P. Wat.s

Haruno-Mizuhime

ShikaTachidoriKitsuneHebiTak a

And Shout outs to those who are following this story:

xxCarybearxx

Zorolover98

Hsl-chan

kurosendo

aaadrea

xxpsychocupcake

E.P. Wat.s

Haruno-Mizuhime

If anyone reviews or adds this story to their favorites after this point, I'm sorry but you don't get a shout out.

Thanks for sticking with this story. It means SO much to me and I hope you read my other stories in the future.


End file.
